Mi Princeso y yo
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: ¡Es que, ese desgraciado! A parte de ser un afeminado cara de algodón, ¡es un tarado! Y peor aun, no escucha lo que tengo que decirle... (Advertencia: Genderbend)
1. De Eli

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

Era hace una vez…en una tierra lejana, ¡espera! Querido diario, no empezare como un cuento normal, tal vez, solo tal vez, primeo debería presentarme. Mi nombre es Eli, tengo 23 años, tengo el cabello rubio y generalmente está atado con una coleta de caballo, mis ojos son azules, soy alta y de tez blanca. Esa es suficiente información sobre mí, ¿verdad? Si eso es todo, entonces te contare que me trae a escribir en tus blancas páginas con mi fiel amiga la pluma azul celeste.

Cuando estaba en la preparatoria, tenía alrededor de 17 años cuando conocí a un joven, de mí misma edad, su cabello era morado, alto y de tez algo bronceada, sus ojos eran verdes como los de una esmeralda. Querido diario, me apena decírtelo, pero, esto no es como en los cuentos de hadas, aquí la joven no se enamoró de su "príncipe" a primera vista, aquí seria al revés, la joven empezó odiando al "príncipe".

Todo empezó una fría tarde de invierno, me había quedado en la escuela para terminar unos proyectos que tenía pendientes (nada fuera del otro mundo)

Ya eran las seis de la tarde cuando partí de la escuela con mi fiel bufanda y mi saco escolar azul que hacía juego con mi falda que era de ese mismo color. En mi transcurso por los pasillos de la escuela, divague en lo que debería comer o cenar, de igual manea tendría que alimentarme. Tanta era mi distracción que no me fije y termine chocando con otra persona. Mis amados libros salieron volando junto con mis apuntes, todo era un desastre. En mi ira por haber caído de sentón sobre el frio piso, busqué al culpable de mis dolores, entonces, fue cuando lo vi. Estaba parado enfrente de mí con una mirada confusa, en su hombro izquierdo portaba su portafolio color café, llevaba el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela: saco azul, camisa blanca, pantalones azules, y zapatos negros.

No me molesto el hecho que él estuviera parado, ¡fue que ni siquiera se inmuto, se dio la vuelta y se fue! Entonces yo, como buena mujer que soy y seré, tomé mis cosas y lo perseguí por el pasillo.

\- ¡Hey, tu, detente, idiota! –fue lo que le grite mientras intentaba alcanzarlo. En ese momento maldije mi anatomía de mujer, a comparación de él, yo era más lenta y no lograba alcanzar las zancadas que el daba en ese momento.

Le gritaba y le gritaba, pero no se inmutaba. "¡Que grosero!" fue lo que pensé en aquel entonces. En cuanto lo alcance, tome de su hombro y lo gire para verlo con la mirada más gestosa que podía hacer en ese momento, pero el de nueva cuenta no tenía emociones en su mirada. Aunque, en ese tiempo no lo entendía, su mirada me mostraba que algo ocultaba, algo en su vida no rondaba con normalidad.

Pero como buena mujer enojada, no tome eso en cuenta, y volví a gritarle, a reclamarle su osadía por dejarme ahí tirada cuando era obvio que la culpa era de él ¿o me equivoco?

\- ¿Qué no me escuchas? –En cuanto pregunté hastiada de su actitud, el simplemente rio levemente- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –volví a preguntar con la misma cara gestosa.

Entonces, el con una divertida risa giro su cara a la derecha y señalo un auricular. Ahí fue cuando quise que la tierra me tragara, el tipo era sordo, por esa misma razón no respondía a mis quejas, ¡pero eso no justifica que me dejara tirada!

Fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza al saber mi error, pero como dije antes, no porque sea sordo lo exonera de no levantar a una dama tirada contra el piso, ¿verdad?

Había un problema en aquel entonces, ¿Cómo te comunicas con un sordo?

\- ¿Ahora qué hago? –Bufe en un intento de aclarar mis ideas- ¿Cómo le pido a un sordo que me pida perdón? –en vez de escuchar una leve risa, el soltó una gran carcajada- ¿y tú de que te ríes?

Con esa sarcástica sonrisa, saco un cuaderno y una pluma de su maletín, y comenzó a escribir en él. En cuanto termino de hacerlo, me enseño lo que decía la hoja de cuaderno.

"_Que sea sordo no significa que no sepa leerte los labios. Contestando a tu pregunta, ¿Por qué te pediría perdón? Tú fuiste la que estaba distraída y por ende TU fuste la que termino chocando conmigo."_

En cuanto terminé de eso no pude más que fruncir el ceño y mostrarme aún más molesta de lo que estaba.

\- ¿Cómo que es mi culpa? Aquí el único culpable eres tú, tu eres el que no se fija por donde va –le dije con ira que salía de mi interior. El volvió a reír y escribió en su cuaderno, cosa que me volvió a enseñar- ¿Cómo que la descuidada soy yo? ¡Ese eres tú!

Soltó otra sarcástica risa y escribió en su cuaderno:

"_Me alegra ser sordo, al menos así no te escucho gritar"_

¡Eso colmo mi paciencia, no podía permitir que me insultara así! Así que, con toda mi fuerza, le di un buen golpe en el hombro que el de inmediato cubrió con su mano a causa del dolor. Tras unos segundos volvió a escribir en su cuaderno y mostrarme el resultado de aquello.

"_¡Mujer agresiva! ¿Sabes que te podría acusar con algún prefecto por lastimarme?"_

No podía importarme menos si me denunciaba con alguna autoridad, ¡podía irse por donde quisiera y a mí no me importaría!

-Ese no es asunto mío –con gracia, me fui de ese lugar. No permanecería más tiempo en el mismo lugar que él.

Con la dignidad que me quedaba, me aleje de ese lugar con la cabeza en alto.

Las lindas flores, las pocas personas que pasaban por el parque que estaba por mi casa de antaño, el cielo ya casi ennegrecido por la noche, era una vista hermosa, al menos a mí siempre me ha gustado más la noche que el día, es como un mundo nuevo que descubrir.

En mi bello transcurso a mi casa, sentí la presencia de alguien detrás de mí, cuando giré a ver quién era, no era más ni nada menos que mi sordo menos favorito siguiéndome.

Tome aire para intentar calmar mis crecientes enojos- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunte en cuanto me gire a encararlo- ¿no tienes nada que hacer? –el solamente se encogió de los brazos y prosiguió por su camino que más bien era el camino a mi casa- ¡Hey, te estoy hablando!

Camine tras él y el únicamente señalaba sus aparatos como diciendo: "¿no te acuerdas de que soy sordo?" Estaba tan segura de que alguien me odiaba en el cielo y me estaba torturando en ese momento, ¿abuelita, porque me hacías eso cuando era tan joven e inexperta?

No tuve de otra más que seguirlo, ¿Qué tal si quería saber la posición de mi casa para acosarme? No, no, mejor yo lo sigo para tenerlo vigilado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? –le pregunte en cuanto se giró, aunque, casi de inmediato señalo una casa que estaba al lado de la mía- no me digas que…

-Temo decirte que somos vecinos- ese maldito, ¿¡Ese maldito podía hablar!?- no me veas así, tu nunca preguntaste si podía hablar o no.

Con el milésimo bufido del día me cruce de brazos con mis libros entre mis brazos- ¿tu porque no me lo dices? ¿¡Como quieres que yo sepa eso!?

-No hables tan rápido, no puedo leer tus labios si habla así –negó con la cabeza y acaricio mi cabeza- nos vemos mañana, Señorita Eli –con eso dicho, se fue a su propia casa.

No lo supe en ese momento, pero de ahí en adelante, el formaría parte importante de mi vida.

Querido diario, no te puedo decir todo con claridad, el pasar de los años me ha nublado la mente de los días que compartí con él, pero si te puedo decir los momentos más importantes. Como, por ejemplo: el día que me dijeron que él iba a ser un nuevo estudiante en la escuela y que yo tendría que asesorarlo en todo lo que pudiera. Casi me desmayo cuando supe esa noticia, es más, hasta me quise cambiar de escuela, pero un golpe en la cabeza de aparte de mi hermana me hizo entrar en razón y ya no me fue permitido salirme de la escuela.

Así que, ni modo, tenía que aguantarme mis frustraciones para hacer mi mejor trabajo posible con él. Solo Dios sabe cuánto sufrí al principio, claro que él podía leer los labios y todo lo que tu quisieras, pero, había cosas que no entendía y como yo no era buena en eso de hablar a señas, pues se hizo un desastre en cada proyecto que hicimos. Explotamos varios frascos en la clase de química, el me lanzo un bateé de beisbol a la cabeza porque no entendió como sujetarlo, eso y muchas cosas más pasaron mientras estuve con él.

\- ¡Pero que frustrante! -Dios, sentí que se burlaba de mí con cada pequeño mensaje que me dejaba en la clase. Si iba a ser amiga de ese sordo, al menos debía aprender a comunicarme con él. - O sea, si lee los labios, pero hay cosas que no entiende–murmure con molestia tras el último accidente de laboratorio que tuvimos- no hay nada que unas buenas lecciones en internet no solucionen.

Las cosas que hice por él, ¿puedes creerlo? Nunca me imaginé aprendiendo sordomudo. El lado positivo es que por fin nos pudimos comunicar de una manera razonable.

Nuestra convivencia se hizo más amena, platicamos una gran variedad de cosas. Supe que cada perro chihuahua que tuvo se le murió electrocutado con una secadora de pelo (en mi defensa, no sabía que eso se podía); que le gusta limpiar, es casi un adicto a eso, no puede ver una mancha porque ya la anda limpiando; cada vez que le tocas el cuello él se agitaba de una manera un tanto extraña; tenía una increíble sensibilidad en todo su cuerpo, en invierno traía una chamarra mucho más gruesa de lo que se necesitaba y nunca me la presto porque el tenía frio.

Poco a poco, un nuevo sentimiento fue creciendo en mi interior, necesitaba esa mirada para sobrellevar mis días más duros, su cálido tacto me era indispensable para dejar de tener frio en mis gélidas manos.

En cierta manera, yo me sentía su príncipe, el acudía a mi cuando tenía alguna duda con la escuela o de su vida personal. Yo intentaba cuidarlo, procurar su felicidad pese a que en veces (por no decir casi siempre) terminábamos peleando por cualquier tontería. Si el tenía frio, le prestaba mi chamarra; si tenía hambre iba y le compraba algo de comer, y el después hacia lo mismo por mí. Era tan Gestoso, sabias que actitud traía con solo verlo. Pero eso era lo que me gustaba, verlo enojarse o hacer berrinche era mi mayor placer, pues solo yo, y únicamente yo lo veía en esa etapa tan infantil. Perro y gato para los demás, pero princesa y princeso en nuestro propio mundo.

Ese sentimiento fue creciendo como una rosa, pero como aquella bella flor, tiene sus espinas, tiene sus limitaciones.

Según entendía, sus aparatos solo le permitían escuchar muy poco, tenías que acercarte a él para que te entendiera con claridad, pero había una posibilidad de que él tuviera la capacidad de escuchar, una operación riesgosa según me había dicho. No quería hacérsela, pero era necesario, muchas veces me dijo que soñó con escuchar la voz de alguien, de saber que se sentía escuchar a los pájaros cantar. Tenía que convencerlo para que se la hiciera.

Como buen príncipe de mi cuento personal, tome la iniciativa de hablar con él en el receso.

-Tenemos que hablar- fue lo que le dije al momento de llegar a nuestro lugar secreto (el último piso de la escuela)- oye, no me ignores- me sentí indignada cuando me volteo la cara, no me quiso ver- ¡que no me ignores! –lo gire del hombro para que me viera fijo a los ojos.

-No quiero hablar –hablo con una seria voz- nada en este mundo me hará cambiar de opinión, ni tú.

-No tienes opción –lo enfrente con la mirada fija en el- tu dijiste que querías volver a escuchar, ¿Qué hay con los planes que teníamos? ¿Con todo lo que íbamos a hacer juntos? –apreté los puños ante el sabor amargo de la posible derrota.

-Se lo que dije –suspiro profundamente- no cambiare de opinión, ya te lo dije.

-Y yo te lo repito, ¿Qué hay de todas las cosas que prometimos hacer juntos? ¿Qué hay de…?

\- ¡Entiende de una maldita vez! –grito como pocas veces lo escuche- no quiero… ¡no quiero morir! ¡Entiéndelo!

El lloraba, sus mejillas eran empapadas con sus lágrimas. Bien dicen que uno hace idioteces por amor, pero no considero una tontería abrazar a quien quiero cuando esta así. Y eso fue lo que hice, lo tomé entre mis brazos en un intento de brindarle algo de confianza. Él se aferró a mí como un niño chiquito que busca el consuelo de su madre.

Permanecimos callados, ninguno de los dos hablo en ese momento, el silencio era nuestro aliado.

Después de ese suceso, no lo volví a ver en meses, se había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, no lo contactaba por ningún tipo de medio. Así que desistí, si él no quería hablar conmigo, yo ya no lo buscaría.

Con esa terrible sensación en mi pecho, continúe mi vida lo mejor que pude, no parecía humana, más bien era un robot. Solo actuaba de manera mecánica.

Únicamente en mis sueños lo veía, él me sonreía y yo lo abrazaba, nos declarábamos amor eterno como en las novelas. Solo en esos efímeros sueños lo tenía presente.

Hubo una noche, en la que lo vi como siempre, pero esa mano se sentía tan real, aquel beso en mis labios saco de mí un suspiro, y las dulces palabras que en mi oído susurro aún resuenan como aquella vez.

No sabía y ni tampoco me importo despertarme de lo que sería la última vez que lo soñaría, ese pequeño momento era lo que necesitaba para confirmar mis sentimientos por él.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté, y en mi mano se encontraba una nota, confundida la leí...que grave error despertar de esa manera, lloré de la frustración al leerla, fue una de las mayores tonterías que había hecho en mi vida.

_Él se había ido_

La vida diaria era dura, pero al recordarlo sonreír y su sarcástica risa, no podía más que llorar y reír de lo tonta que me veía.

En veces, leía esa carta con nostalgia, aquellas palabras no abandonaban mi mente ni un segundo.

"_No puedo oír, y batallo para entender, soy Gestoso y sarcástico, pero, lo que sí puedo hacer es diseñar mi futuro, a partir de hoy ...Decidí que es lo que quiero para mi vida, como la quiero, en cuanto tiempo, de qué manera... Si el final llega, que me encuentre viviendo y luchando por mis sueños._

_Sé que esta no es la despedida más linda del mundo, pero te juro que nos volveremos a ver."_

_Con cariño, "tu princeso"_

Aquello había sido lo último que supe de él, siempre mantuve la esperanza de volver a verlo. De hecho, ¿Por qué crees que escribo en ti ahora, querido diario?

Justo en quince minutos lo veré en la plaza, deséame suerte, iré a ver a mi tonto sordo favorito.

Atte. Eli

* * *

_**¡Hey, hola! Les dije que esta vez no fallaría con la actualización del jueves. Si soy sincera, me siento mejor que la semana antes de la semana santa, Dios, enserio necesitaba al menos dormir xD. ¿Cómo están ustedes? **_

_**Les traigo este super pequeño one-shot, que si soy sincera, no recordaba que fuera tan pequeño así que… si quieren una continuación o algo así, no duden en hacerme lo saber, estaré encantada de darle unas continuaciones a esta pequeña historia que salió… De una historia un tanto personal jaja. **_

_**Pero bien, ahora iré a terminar unos pendientes (yo y mi siempre puntualidad en las cosas XD) antes que nada, ¿Qué les pareció? A parte de muy corta. **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**N os vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_

Rosario Ivet Esparza González Página 10


	2. De Nozomi

_**Love Live! No me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

¿Saben lo que es conocer a la mujer más desesperante de todo el maldito universo, pero a su vez sea la persona más importante de su universo? Si es así, entonces me alegra saber que no soy el único que ha pasado por eso.

Mi nombre es Toujo Nozomi, intuyo que ya abran escuchado la historia de Elicchi. Pero creo que lo justo es también escuchar mi versión de la historia, porque tengo ese presentimiento que se hizo ver como una heroína cuando a decir verdad… ¡Ella es la más problemática de los dos!

Primero comenzare con narrar algo de mi vida. De primera instancia, me gustaría decir que no soy de Kansai, sé que por como hablo es común que se confundan, pero eso es debido a que pase muchos años ahí cuando era un niño pequeño.

Desde que tengo memoria, he sido sordo o "medio sordo". En realidad, si escucho, pero muy poco, demasiado para mi gusto, así nací, algo tenía que ver con los genes de mis padres, nunca entendí esa razón y no creo que tenga relevancia. Por esa misma razón, mi madre me instruyo en el arte de hablar a señas y leer los labios, malamente nunca fui a una escuela especial para sordos, eso porque mis padres viajaban y viajan con mucha frecuencia. Casi siempre me he quedado en casa en mis primeros días de infante en lo que me acostumbraba a leer los labios y por petición de mi madre, a hablar con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Aunque se lo agradezco, el bullying que ejercieron sobre mi fue razonable sabiendo leer los labios. Los niños en la primaria pueden ser crueles…

Tuve una vida considerablemente interesante. Claro, tantos cambios de casa me hacían no tener muchos amigos, por no decir que ninguno y los que se acercaban a mí, en la mayoría de los casos eran para burlarse… Pero encontré interesante el hecho de ver las estrellas, saber de esas constelaciones lejos de mi hogar me hacían creer en que todo ese sufrimiento acabaría.

Paso un largo tiempo cuando cumplí por fin 17 años, sé que no es la mayoría de edad, pero logre, con mucho esfuerzo, vivir solo. Me establecí en Akihabara, en una pequeña casa que a unos cuantos minutos caminando podía llegar a la escuela y quedaba de paso un templo que me fascino la primera vez que lo vi. En los ratos que tenía libre, me dedicaba a ir y apreciarlo, y de paso pedir por el bienestar de mis padres.

Mi aventura había comenzado, sabía que las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a mejorar, las cartas me lo decían. Esa tarde de inverno, conocería mi destino.

* * *

_Camine con cuidado por los pasillos, quería conocer la escuela a la que me había inscrito. Otonokizaka era de las mejores escuelas de la cuidad y claro que tenía que estudiar ahí, había un club de astronomía, ¡claro que debía estar ahí!_

_¡Trash! Fue el sonido en seco que hizo una jovencita a chocar conmigo. Al mirarla, me pareció como un pequeño perrito perdido que de inmediato al verme, se ensombreció su mirada. Es probable que se enojara porque choque con ella, ¿pero que quería que hiciera? No iba a recoger sus cosas, es problema de ella no saber por dónde va, no mío. Así que me di la media vuelta y continúe con mi andar, había una sopa instantánea esperándome en mi casa y no la dejaría sola por mucho tiempo. _

_\- ¡Hey, tu, detente, idiota! -grito con fiereza la rubia que corría detrás de mí. _

_Incluso ese ensordecedor ruido hizo que mi auricular chillara hasta el punto de sacarme una mueca amarga._

_\- "Para ser tan linda, es muy grosera" -pensé al negar con la cabeza y seguir con mi andar._

_Unas de las muchas enseñanzas que me había dado mi madre era la de no apelar a la suerte y huir del conflicto._

_Aunque pese a que aumentaba la velocidad de mi andar, esa jovencita gritaba con más y más fuerza. Me tomo del hombro y me hizo mirarla; tenía el ceño fruncido como el de un perro apunto de atacar a su presa. _

_La vi más de cerca, era una chica bonita. En otras circunstancias, esto parecería un anime romántico donde ambos protagonistas se ven y se enamoran. Pues, la joven enfrente de mí, es Elicchi; cabello fino y dorado, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos azules como el mismo cielo y que detonaban su fuerte determinación, y un cuerpo esculpido por dioses. Soy serio, pero no soy inmune a los encantos de una mujer, aunque esa mujer sea más agresiva que un oso pardo._

_\- ¿Qué no escuchas? -pregunto hastiada y mi contestación fue una suave risita._

_Como dije, en otras circunstancias esto sería una escena romántica, pero no es nuestro caso por ahora, ¿verdad?_

_\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - sí que se estaba enojando al no tener respuesta._

_Así que, con simpleza gire la cabeza y señale el auricular que me ayudaba a escuchar. _

_Su mirada se puso pálida, más de lo que ya es. Aunque en un instante se volvió confusa y algo autoritaria. _

_\- ¿Ahora qué hago? -soltó un gran bufido- ¿Cómo le pido a un sordo que me pida perdón? -solté una carcajada, esta chica sí que es graciosa- ¿Y tú de que te ríes?_

_Creo que ella misma no ha cuadrado de que la razón por la que uso el auricular es porque la puedo oír. _

_Sonreí sarcástico, la castigaría un poco por su osadía. Saque un cuaderno y velozmente apunte en el: "Que sea sordo no significa que no sepa leerte los labios. Contestando a tu pregunta, ¿Por qué te pediría perdón? Tu fuiste la que estabas distraída y por ende TU fuiste la que termino chocando conmigo"._

_Arrugo su frente al leer lo que había escrito. _

_\- ¿Cómo que es mi culpa? Aquí el único culpable eres tú, tu eres el que no se fija por donde va –Hablo sumamente molesta. Reí y volví a escribir en mi cuaderno para decirle lo descuidada que es- ¿Cómo que la descuidada soy yo? ¡Ese eres tú! _

_\- "Me voy a divertir mucho con esta chica" -reí con cierto sarcasmo y travesura para volver a escribir en mi cuaderno._

_"Me alegra ser sordo, al menos así no te escucho gritar"_

_Claro, como me había dicho mi madre, "busca problemas con una mujer, y tendrás muchos". Cuando menos lo espere, ella golpeo mi hombro con tal fuerza que me hizo tambalear._

_"¡Mujer agresiva! ¿Sabes que te podría acusar con algún prefecto por lastimarme?"_

_-Ese no es asunto mío –me dio la media vuelta y se caminó por delante de mí. Caminaba cual ogro enojado con la vida. _

_La miré irse, no pude evitar sonreír con cierta torpeza al ver todo el espectáculo que estaba haciendo por una tontería. Una chica linda no debería hacer esas cosas, pierde la finura, aunque, en su caso, la hace ver más linda._

_-Espero que nos volvamos a ver -me encogí de los brazos y reí suavemente- sabre su nombre, de eso estoy seguro -me encamine hasta mi bella casa, con la confianza de que las estrellas y las cartas me darían la suerte que necesito._

_-Minutos después-_

_Me encontraba a unos metros de mi tan esperado descanso. Las luces tenues del día comenzaban a caer ante la tentación de la oscura noche, muy pronto, mis confidentes constelaciones aparecerían para ser de nuevo mis compañeras. _

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? –con aquella pregunta y conociendo esa voz, me di la vuelta para encontrarme con la rubia fúrica de hace rato- ¿no tienes nada que hacer? –me encogí de los brazos sin darle mucha importancia, quería hacerla enojar aún más. Me di la media vuelta y continúe caminando hacia mi casa- ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! -de nuevo ese grito rompe tímpanos, o en mi caso, el auricular._

_Aun sin verla, supe que me estaba siguiendo, sabía que quería buscar problemas y estaba dispuesto a entretenerme, por eso mismo señale mis auriculares como diciéndole: "¿no te acuerdas de que soy sordo?"._

_Ella no se rendía en su labor de seguirme, y yo estaba dispuesto a irme a mi descanso. Lo más probable es que no sepa que vivo por aquí y cree que la voy a acosar o algo así._

_Deje de caminar al momento de soltar un tenue suspiro, era momento de molestarla con otra cosa. - ¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste? –Pregunto cuando me di la vuelta, se veía escéptica. Señale con simpleza - no me digas que…_

_-Temo decirte que somos vecinos-su cara de asombro fue la cosa más divertida que había visto jamás, es como si no se creyera lo que estaba escuchando- no me veas así, tu nunca preguntaste si podía hablar o no- me encogí de los brazos, para no darle mucha importancia y claro, hacerla rabiar aún más, si es que eso era posible._

_\- ¿tu porque no me lo dices? ¿¡Como quieres que yo sepa eso!? -dijo gritando tras bufar cual toro. _

_-No hables tan rápido, no puedo leer tus labios si habla así –torcí los labios al ver esa rapidez al hablar._

_Ella comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza, me daba la impresión de que en algún momento me daría un buen golpe. En lo que la observaba de nueva cuenta, note que en la correa de su maletín decía: "Propiedad de Ayase Eli". Me reí internamente no haberme dado cuenta la primera vez._

_Previendo por mi vida y porque tenía hambre, di unos pasos hacia atrás y con una sincera sonrisa hable- nos vemos mañana, Señorita Eli –sin esperar respuesta, camine directo a mi casa. _

_Conociéndola, aunque sea poco, (soy bueno leyendo a las personas). Sabía que estaría haciendo berrinche a mas no poder por no ganarme esta contienda. Créanme, el juego del soldado aun no empieza._

_-Que comiencen los juegos -dije al imaginar toda la diversión que tendría -Elicchi -mencione aquel apodo que sería tan importante cada día con ella. _

_Esa noche, me iría con una enorme sonrisa en los labios por conocer a un personaje como Elicchi._

_-Al día siguiente-_

_Siempre he sido un alma carismática, aunque no lo parezca, solo tienen que acercarse a mi para tener un rato divertido. Pero eso no aplica para la señorita Ayase, no, a ella le gusta quedarse con la primera impresión de las personas y hacerles la maldita vida miserable._

_En ese mismo día, había comenzado las clases normales, pero tenía que llegar cierta rubia gritando a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que me odia._

_\- ¡Tu! -vocifero al estar al lado de mi asiento- ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?_

_\- ¿Sera porque me inscribí en esta escuela? -la voltee a mirar con cierto escepticismo- temo que, eres muy distraída. ¿será porque eres rubia?_

_Les juro que no quería decir ese mal chiste, pero… ¡Debieron verla! Era más que obvio que me iba a lanzar otro golpe o me iba a decir una grosería peor. Esos ojos azules de verdad te hacen actuar como imbécil… Esa fue la manera de defenderme de lo inevitable._

_\- ¿Qué ser sordo también te hace ser tarado? -contesto con una seca y gélida voz. Cruzada de brazos y levantada de su asiento, parecía un ser imponente y nada comparable a un mortal como yo._

_-Eso es un golpe bajo -toque mi pecho haciendo el drama al cual me había acostumbrado hace años- ¿Qué no tienes algo mejor? Esas cosas me las decían cuando estaba en la primaria._

_\- ¿Qué quieres algo mejor? -sonrió de manera maliciosa, algo no me cuadraba, sentía la catástrofe._

_\- ¡Ayase, Toujo! -grito el profesor que había entrado al salón- ¡cállense o los expulso!_

_Ignoro como supo mi apellido, pero le agradezco infinitamente que haya detenido a ese demonio helado. _

_-Por esta vez te salvas -gruño y tomo asiento al lado mío. Imagino que ese era su lugar antes de que yo llegaba y no lo iba a dejar ni por mi "miserable presencia"_

_\- "Se que dije que molestarla seria divertido, pero sí que se toma enserio eso de ser amenazante" -solté un suspiro y me concentre en la clase. _

_¿Cómo les explico que paso después? Pues el profesor por su maldito gusto puso a la señorita a Ayase a que me diera un tour por toda la escuela… Nunca estuve tan fastidiado en toda mi existencia, ella se vengaba de que la hubiera molestado el día anterior. Me llevaba a lugares que ni siquiera estaban en el mapa de la escuela (como los baños de los hombres que nadie usaba y hay me dejo encerrado por media hora hasta que se "acordó" de mi existencia) fue todo un benemérito desastre a manos de esa jovencita de ojos azules asesinos. _

_\- ¿Ya terminamos? -pregunte y sin esperar tome asiento en una de las bancas del patio de la escuela- dioses, sé que no te agrado mucho, pero no es para que maltrates a un pobre sordo como yo._

_-Es lo mínimo que te mereces -alce la ceja con esa sinceridad seca- eres un ser insufrible, ¿lo sabias?_

_-Creo que estas exagerando -solté un pesado suspiro con esas palabras- no te hice nada malo, eres tú la que se toma todo muy de apecho._

_-Hago lo que quiero -ahí estaba de nuevo esa voz parca un tanto desesperante- ¿ya me puedo retirar? -me levante de la banca para quedar lo más parecido a su nivel. _

_La chica en realidad no es bajita, solo le llevo como unos centímetros de altura, pero aun así la veía desde arriba._

_-Se terminaron las clases, has lo que quieras -la rubia me continuaba viendo, esperaba a que fuera yo el que cediera. _

_Les contare un secreto, es algo que mi padre solía hacer con mi madre y recordé en ese preciso momento: decirle algo que no espera en ese preciso momento._

_\- ¿Sabes? Tienes muy bonitos ojos -comente con un tono suave de voz casi tanto como la misma seda. _

_La rubia, tardo alrededor de cinco segundo en procesar lo que le había dicho, y su reacción fue lo más adorable que jamás haya visto en mi corta vida: sus mejillas se habían tornado sonrosadas y en sus ojos se calcaba la sorpresa de mis palabras._

_\- ¿Q-que? -pregunto en un hilo de voz, aparentando ser una pequeña niña asustada._

_-Que tienes unos ojos hermosos -no decía mentiras, me sentía atraído por ese azul cielo que en ratos se tornaba amenazador- tanto que no sé cómo pueden demostrar tanta frialdad al hablarme._

_Comenzó a titubear, justo como lo había pensado. Esa estrategia era la que usualmente hacia mi padre cuando mi mamá se enojaba con él por cualquier tontería. Infalible con cualquier mujer, no tengo dudas de eso._

_-Y sonrojada eres un tesoro nacional -solté una carismática risita y acaricié su cabeza. Ella no se mostró agresiva, acepto mi caricia con cierta pena._

_Podría quedarme toda la tarde e incluso toda la tarde admirando esa faceta, pero, a esa hora, debía ir al templo para ayudar a recoger las hojas._

_\- ¿Nos vemos mañana? -busque su mirada que se encontraba escondida al momento que la desvió- lo tomare como un si -reí livianamente al ver como no me permitía verla por completa- hasta mañana, gracias por el tour -deje de acariciar su cabeza y al darme la media vuelta comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás._

_En ese andar, podía asegurar de que esa chica rubia se pondría aún más colorada en el momento que se diera cuenta de que me permitió ¿" nekearla"? Ignoro si será la palabra correcta, pero es lo que he visto en varios grupos de Facebook para referirse a lo que acabo de hacer con Elicchi._

_Si lo pienso ahora con claridad, esa vez, aunque fuera por una milésima de segundo, sentí un inmenso calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, y eso me gustaba._

_-o-o-o-o-_

_Los días pasaron, a decir verdad, pensé que después de ese día podríamos acercarnos un poco más, pero fue todo lo contrario. No sé qué paso con esa rubia pasiva, pero se había vuelto mucho más agresiva._

_Nos hacíamos bromas de muy pequeñas a muy grandes. Créanme que intente no pasarme de la raya considerando que es una chica, pero… ¡Dios, si parece más hombre que yo! Golpea como uno y actúa como uno. A su lado, yo soy la princesa. Había días en las que me tiraba el maletín por el barandal estando en el tercer piso de la escuela. Claro que yo iba a responder, y aquella fue al postularla como mascota de la escuela: tiki, el caracol feliz. Oh Dios, fue tan satisfactorio que mis compañeros me apoyaran y que Elicchi tuviera que ponerse esa enorme y calurosa botarga. _

_El colmo de nuestro conflicto culmino cuando estábamos en la clase de ciencias, no sé qué les habrá contado ella, tal vez les conto algo de un bate de beisbol, pero les garantizo que las cosas no pasaron como ella dijo. _

_-Cierto día-_

_\- ¿Y porque te haría caso? -inquirí al alzar una ceja- que yo sepa, tu eres la encargada de revisar los frascos, no yo -recargue en mi hombro derecho un bate de beisbol- tengo que ir a la clase de educación física, ¿me puedo ir?_

_-Dije que te callaras, lloricón -bufo despectiva en busca de unos frascos en la gaveta del laboratorio- a ti ni te gusta el beisbol ¿Por qué tanto apuro?_

_Era verdad, no me gusta. A ese punto llegamos en nuestra relación nada ortodoxa. Ella sabía mis gusto y disgustos, y viceversa. Es lo necesario para vencer a tu rival, ¿no?_

_-Porque no quiero estar con doña amargura -reí con cierto _

_La rubia callo por unos segundos, sonreí victorioso de haber hecho que la princesa de hielo se fuera silenciada. Aunque ese fue mi grave error creer que le había ganado a la princesa de hielo… Que se diera la vuelta, fue solo indicio de mi futura derrota._

_\- ¡Piensa rápido! -aquel grito, fuerte y agudo, se vino un matraz vacío hacia mi dirección.  
\- ¿Pero ¿qué? -por fortuna reaccioné rápido y le di un golpe con el bate. - ¿¡QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA!?_

_En la lógica humana, el enojo en aquel momento es justificado e incluso para la provocadora es común que reaccione de la misma manera, peor o con arrepentimiento. En este caso, jóvenes... ¡La lógica no influye en esta mujer!_

_¡Volvió a lanzarme otro Matraz! _

_Agradezco a mis reflejos y a que tenía ese bate en mi poder, sólo así logre vivir para contarles esta historia._

_\- ¡Mujer loca! -vocifere al seguir goleando para defenderme- ¿¡De que te ríes!? -la ojiazul carcajada frenéticamente al son de sus tiradas.  
\- ¡Es que me divierte el cómo bateas como una niña! -bramo y una sonrisa que jamás había visto deslumbró sus labios._

_Inocencia al máximo nivel, aquella era la sonrisa que me hizo vacilar en segundos de los cuales un tubo de ensayo había pasado a milímetros de mi cara.  
Baje el bate al quedar asombrado por ese gesto. Simplemente, aquella imagen, verla reír y sonreír de esa manera... En definitiva, podía apreciarla toda la vida y morir en ese instante de felicidad._

_\- ¿Te rindes ahora? -su pregunta era cargada con cierta malicia en la entonación, pero aquella bella imagen no abandonaba su cuerpo.  
-Uh... -Me tomo unos segundos responderle con un tenue gruñido- Hasta crees -me puse en posición para recibir otro objeto- dame lo mejor que tienes, chiquilla.  
-Solo eso tendrás._

_Nuestro rato catastrófico había pasado a ser uno divertido y destructivo al mismo tiempo._

_Era una batalla por territorio. Un mapache defendiéndose e intentando burlarse del astuto zorro. Los artículos del laboratorio volaban y explotaban a merced de mi bate de beisbol. Ella no se tentaba el corazón y me lanzaba lo primero que encontraba a la mano (por fortuna no me lanzo uno de los bancos del laboratorio)_

_Fue uno de los momentos más divertidos y entretenidos que he tenido en mi corta vida… se sentía una extraña aura entre nosotros, una agradable y cálida. Quería seguir así con ella, quería ver más de esa bella e inocente sonrisa que blandía y afirmada con cada activa carcajada._

_¿Sus padres les han dicho que nada bueno dura? pues la profesora nos encontró y nos llevó hasta la oficina del director. Nos regañó y casi nos dijo de lo que nos íbamos a morir. Como es de esperarse, parte de la consecuencia es pagar todo lo que rompimos, a mí en lo personal no me importan los regaños y mucho menos pagar lo que se destruyó… Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Elicchi, ella sí que se enojó y se sintió indignada cuando la directora le dijo: "Esperaba más de ti, Ayase-san". Tras ese insistente, Elicchi se comportó distante, ya no mostraba esa sonrisita que me había cautivado, es más, ni me hablaba ni me hacía bromas._

_Apelando a la normalidad, aquí es cuando el chico listo, alias yo, deja a la chica que posiblemente le gusta en paz y espera a que se le calme el enojo... No soy nada normal._

_\- ¿Qué quieres? -esa voz de hielo sí que sabe ponerme nervioso._

_Harto de esperar, opte por interceptarla en su camino a casa. Pensaba ser discreto y lindo, como mi amigo Kotori (Es algo afeminado) pero, no, tenía que salirme lo Toujo... Como dije, de normal solo tengo los calcetines, no iba a esperar a que se pusiera contenta sola, ¡dejo de hablarme por semanas, no permitiría más impertinencias!_

_\- ¿Por qué no nos podemos llevar bien? -solté sin más. Quería resolver el asunto de una vez- No me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero.  
-No, no lo es -Se cruzó de brazos a la espera de mi respuesta.  
-En ese laboratorio, ¡por primera vez fuimos como amigos! -di un paso hacia adelante- me agradas y ya no quiero pelear contigo y ni tampoco quiero que me dejes de hablar.  
-¿Desde cuándo te agradó según tu? -alzo la ceja, escéptica- que yo recuerde, las personas que se agradan no se hacen bromas así.  
-¿Será porque tú tampoco las dejas? -coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros- yo... soy nuevo en estas cosas, nunca he tenido un amigo -mi voz descendía de tono, al punto de parecer un murmullo- no sé qué significa eso de tener amigos, pero contigo... contigo tengo un extraño y cálido sentimiento que no logró identificar- en la confesión, mis mejillas gradualmente se sonrojaban- quiero seguir experimentando eso, ¿es mucho pedir?_

_Tras decir aquello, un silencio se instaló en nosotros. sus mejillas antes blancas se sonrosaban como aquel día que le di un cumplido. anhelaba una respuesta acertada a mi confesión._

_La señorita Ayase no contestaba, se mantenía callada y parca, pero eso no opacaba el rubor de sus pómulos._

_-Entiendo -sabiendo mi destino y que a lo mejor no sería aceptado, quite mis manos y di la media vuelta- ignora que esto pasó ¿sí? al hablarlo con tus amigas, sólo sí que estaba un poco loco -no voltee al decirlo. dolía pensar en ya no hablarle, pero no la obligaría._

_Suspire desganado, me aventure a dar un paso hacia adelante y unos brazos rodearon mi cintura de manera sorpresiva. Un calor desconocido se combinaba con el mío, haciendo una dupla agradable._

_\- ¿Eh? -me estremecí con el contacto, más al escuchar aquella voz de seda que salía de sus sonrosados labios. La escuché porque estaba suficientemente cerca de mi auricular.  
-Tonto -negó con la cabeza, lo sentí en mi espalda- en verdad pensé en no perdonarte, pero... yo también desconozco por qué mi corazón late cuando te tengo cerca, aún incluso después de lo que nos hacemos. aquello sólo me motiva a continuar, porque quiero ver al final del día esa sonrisa inocente tras una broma.  
-Uh... -bobamente sonreí, me di la media vuelta y la estreche entre mis brazos con fuerza- si ese es el caso, ¿porque no lo descubrimos juntos? -ella asintió vívidamente entre mis brazos._

_Con aquella fragancia invernal, nuestro deseo oculto de permanecer juntos había sido sellado con ese abrazo._

_Nuestra relación, como el mar: pasaba de ser turbia a en completa calma. la vida nos sonreía y no sólo por lo bien que nos llevábamos, sino porque me burlaba de ella por no entender cuando hablaba a señas o se enojada cuando apagaba el auricular porque me hartaba del ruido. Le doy puntos, de la noche a la mañana aprendió lenguaje a señas, y nada mal para ser novata; por ende, su premio fue que le pusiera un apoco, ¿adivinan cuál? Creo que es obvio ahora que leen esto, ¿verdad? En definitiva, Elicchi es el mejor apodo del mundo.}_

* * *

La vida perfecta, ¿no? aquel sentimiento desconocido fue tomando su verdadero nombre: amor. Uno que no pensé que llegaría a sentir. su sola sonrisa aclaraba mis mañanas y hacerla sonroja era un manjar de dioses... Pero, intuyo que lo único bien que dijo Elicchi es que cuando me mencionaron que había una posibilidad de escuchar al 100% me asuste, ni quise saber nada y ella, aunque argumentaba que sería lo mejor para mí, entendió que necesitaba un tiempo para a pensarlo.

La cirugía se haría en los Estados Unidos, mis padres irían allá y vivirían una temporada allá... Eso no se lo conté a Elicchi, tenía miedo de su reacción. No quería alejarme de ella, mi deber autoproclamado era estar a su lado el resto de nuestras vidas.

Pero, si la hacía aún con mis miedos, podría escuchar mejor su voz y ver si en verdad es así de chillona cuando se enoja o si es tan tersa como cuando está feliz...  
Con mi indecisión, apele a mis confiables cartas que al consultarlas todas esas veces me decía lo mismo: "el que no arriesga no gana".

Había tomado una decisión, pero despedirme de ella frente a frente me daba pavor. sabía que lloraría, así que, como cuál cobarde, entre a su habitación para dejarle una carta (me ayudó su hermana cuando hable sobre mi situación) selle aquel recuerdo al besar sus labios sin permiso. aquello sería lo último que vería y sabría de ella.

... Sólo hasta ahora. La estoy esperando en ese café que tanto le gusta. Ha pasado un largo tiempo y contactarla por Facebook no fue fácil... ¿Qué creen que pasará? yo le apuesto a que me pegara y luego me abrazara.

Tengo fe, en que las cosas serán diferentes a la última vez que nos vimos. esta vez, ni seré un cobarde.

* * *

_**¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Paso un largo tiempo… ¡Pero ahora tengo vacaciones! Ahora puedo actualizar con mas frecuencia. Fueron semanas difíciles, la verdad, pensé que no sobreviviría jaja… Pero ya estoy aquí, lista para subir one-shot y terminar los pendientes que tengo.**_

_**Como muchos lo pidieron, les traigo la continuación de esta historia y lo próximo será el capitulo final, espero que les guste n_n**_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
